Sting and Love
by rin-yamauchi
Summary: When Harry realizes the betrayal of his best friends, and his mentor, who will he turn to? Revenge and anger rule his thoughts. MxM yaoi lemon later in story.


Authors note: Hullo, this is my first time ever writing a story. Especially one that someone else will read, so I ask that you review and tell me how you like it, and if you'd like me to proceed. Thanks! - Rin

Chapter 1:

Harry Potter, the boy who lived. Harry Potter, the boy who wouldn't die. Harry Potter, the chosen one. He was all of these things to everyone around him, but they were naive. They didn't know the real Harry Potter at all. They didn't know him. They didn't know who he really was now, thanks to them.

All 7th year, he brooded and stayed to himself. Hermione and Ron believed he just wanted attention, Dumbledore believed that he was just a brooding teenager. All the teachers didn't see a thing really, he spoke to no one, and he just wanted to be left alone.

 _They all think I don't know,_ he thought angrily. _They steal from me and pretend to be my friends and they really think I wouldn't notice eventually. How could they do this to me?_ He was currently in the common room in front of the fire with his drawing pad and a pencil, trying to ignore Hermione and Ron on the garishly bright red couch next to him making faces at each other and trying to get him to talk to them.

"Leave me alone!" Harry finally snapped, after 4 weeks of silence, and the whole room went quiet. "Do not speak with me again. Stop bothering me and stop pestering me. You're annoying." And he stormed up the stairs to his room, and shut the curtains to his bed.

During the summer, he had gotten a mysterious owl from Gringotts with what looked like a bank statement. After he refused to sign the on the bottom line, a goblin popped in to his room at privet drive and startled him speechless.

"Mr. Potter, my apologies. We were notified that you had not signed your monthly bank statement. Is there a problem?" The strange looking goblin asked gruffly.

Harry looked at him, confused, and found his voice. "I'm sorry but what is this? I've not ever gotten a monthly statement in my life. This must be a mistake."

The goblin looked affronted, "There is no mistake. You have been sent monthly statements from the time you were sixteen years old. They've always been sent back with your magical signature."

"I've never signed anything like this in my life!" Angry and confused, Harry began to pace in the small room.

"Mr. Potter, are you telling me that you've not signed any of these slips sent to you and have not authorized any movement of money?" The goblin started to snarl in anger.

"Movement of my money? I only get my yearly allowance for my school stuff. I've never authorized anything."

"Mr. Potter you need to come with me. If you indeed have not signed any of these, then something is terribly wrong."

Harry nodded his head, "But how? The wards…"

The goblin smiled a terrifying grin and held out his bony wrinkled hand, "I am a goblin Mr. Potter. Not even small wards like this can keep me out."

Harry took his hand and suddenly they were in a bright, golden room, with a desk and two regal looking chairs in front of it.

"Take a seat Mr. Potter, someone will be with you shortly." And he left.

Harry was left alone in the small office, and he took a seat in one of the chairs. _Monthly statements? Movement of money? What's going on?_

The door creaked open and an older goblin walked in. "Ah, Mr. Potter, my name is Griphook. Good to see you again."

"Hello Griphook, working your way up the ranks?" Harry smiled?

"Yes thank you for remembering. Now about your account, it looks like you have authorized 100 thousand Galleons to be transferred into Dumbledore's account, and it also looks like he has taken out 1,000 Galleons on the authority that it will be given to you. Also, 200 Galleons have been transferred into the Weasley accounts monthly since you started school. This does not include the items that have been removed from the other vaults. Rings, tiara, many different cloaks, an invisibility cloak, and a variety of other things." Griphook stated.

Harry couldn't say anything. His mind spun with questions, and confusion.

"Mr. Potter, are you okay?" Griphook asked, looking slightly concerned.

"No, Griphook. I'm not okay. I never authorized any of this, ever. I've never gotten any money from Dumbledore, we've always came here before school shopping and gotten some money." Harry said weakly. "Why would they do this?"

"Why Mr. Potter? I don't know. But they have stolen from you. What do you wish to do?"

Harry thought for a moment, then it all made sense. Making friends with Ron on the train, Hermione suddenly showing up and meeting him. Them becoming friends. The invisibility cloak at Christmas. Everything. It was all fake. Their friendship was bought, the cloak was stolen from him then given back.

"Griphook. I want to make sure they pay." Harry snarled in anger and betrayal.

"Consider it done. We will keep in touch." Griphook smiled a fierce smile, and Harrys world went black.


End file.
